


我的炮友逼我学习

by Vergessen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 马东 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vergessen/pseuds/Vergessen





	我的炮友逼我学习

“我给你找了个导师。”

他刚刚把那一股微凉的浓稠液体射到我里面，他胸膛起伏着，是生命力在这个有力的躯壳里舒张。金丝边眼镜在他律动的时候因为并不温柔的动作被甩到床底下，躺在我多次用身体感受过的柔软的羊毛地毯上，又在他重新靠回来的时候又回到他的鼻梁上。

我并不明白他为什么一直执着于戴着这副眼镜，不过他这个样子也该死的性感。

比如说他穿着正装在我旁边做学术的时候，他的镜片反着光，我对着和那诡异的光同样色泽的电脑屏幕，密密麻麻的资料让我烦躁。可是我的身体在升温，某种应属于兽类本性的冲动总让我头晕脑胀，想跨坐在他的腿上，去打破他冷静的神情，挑逗起他严肃皮囊底下的情欲，得到凶猛的占有。

他翻了个身，透过他的镜片看着我，一种不容拒绝的目光凝聚在我身上。

“什么？”

我觉得我兴许是被他干晕了产生幻觉。

我，李东赫，只想混吃等死的米虫。

和李敏亨关系？炮友……？他养我那种。

认识李敏亨也不过是阴阳差错，上午我刚逃过强制拉去听某位优秀校友来学校做演讲的命运，当晚我就被这位优秀校友扯住了袖子。作为本校不优秀打工学生，我在酒吧里头帮着递酒，哪曾想过有这样瘦力气却如此大的男人，手上的酒撒了一地。我挣了半晌没挣开，反倒是跌在他的怀里，绝望的看着黑乎乎的天花板，觉得自己是个顶级傻逼待会就要被老板赐予资本主义的爆锤。

……辣鸡优秀校友，赔我工资。

明明喝多了，脑袋有摇摇欲坠的趋势，嘴里喃喃着头好重，这人还能对着我傻笑，说：

“你可以陪我一会吗？”

我磨了磨牙，总觉得自己离开的话这人会提出当众称头的要求，说不定当晚上校网首页。出于对盘问的恐惧，扭曲的假笑着指了指地上，以签不平等条约的表情跟他说：

“您看这个酒……”

他皱着眉扯着我的手走到柜台边，我感觉到那个面部肌肉僵化的调酒师的目光轻飘飘的从我身上扫过去，李敏亨淡淡询问了什么，从他深色的皮夹里面抽出一大把钱来，我看见隐隐约约的全家福照片，还有暗色的伊丽莎白二世和蔼侧脸藏在他钱包的角落里反着光。那个木头的嘴角抽动了几下，挤出一个及其不自然的笑容，迅速的把钱收起来，然后破天荒的对着我露了个好脸色笑着让我好好玩。

这架势就差拈块绢子一挥，对着李敏亨喊“大爷再来玩啊。”

该死的资本主义，有钱真好。

手机在我的裤子口袋里震个不停，我随手掏出来草草看了一眼，尽是今天优秀校友的事迹以及数不清的图片，混杂着几句“好帅”“想要联系方式”之类的，大概是从上午一直发到了现在。抬头看了一眼自己跟着的人，倒觉得也没什么好讨论的，又给揣回口袋里。

“你现在可以陪我了吗？”他突然的转过身来，我反应不及又一次和他的胸膛进行亲密接触“我是Mark。”

“你在这里一月的工资是多少，我给你，陪我一会。”

嚯，原来还真有个洋名字。我从他的怀里头挣扎着起来揉了揉脑袋，看着他打算继续往座位那边走的动作，开始怀疑是他的脑袋有问题还是自己的脑袋有问题。

我倒是不担心他想睡我，毕竟能做个米虫对我来说再好不过，没人反对我的性向，况且李敏亨生的好看，也不像是缺钱的。

能当优秀校友的话，应该脑子没有问题。

我伸手拉住李敏亨的手臂制止他的动作，仰着头看他，额前的碎发挡在我的双眼之前，将视野中李敏亨的影像打散。金属的光泽在酒吧迷幻的灯光下反射异样的光芒，模糊掉他因为我有意拿腿撩动而波动的视线。

热源逼近我的耳侧，他压低了声音问我：

“你知道你这样是什么意思吗。”

暧昧的用膝蹭了蹭那人大腿根，他甚至没有换掉上午报告的衣服，做工良好的西装裤与大街上随便买的裤子贴在一起，我笑了一声，声音接近腻人的程度：

“我也可以一直陪着你，如果你想的话。”

他的步调改了个方向，带我摇摇晃晃的往外边走，与里头燥热不同微凉的风吹在我脸上，然后接替的是潮湿的空气。他将我推进房间，我们紧压在门的另一面，他炽热的腿抵在我的两腿之间，架空了我的下肢的着力点。嘴唇印在一起，他吸吮我的下唇，手指插进我的发丝之间。不容拒绝的索求，呼吸的频率被打乱，热气无规则的不断交融到一起。

多余的衣物从躯体上剥除，他昂贵的西装外套也被甩在地上。像个新生婴孩，一切都很寻常，又在模糊的视野里变得不同，我只看得清面前李敏亨的脸，剩下的都在以一个全新的方式于意识中呼唤。

我们倒在床上，脊背与柔软的被褥紧密贴合，李敏亨的上半身裸着，膝盖顶进我的双腿之间。这一次并没有隔着我那条碍事的裤子，我腿内侧的皮肤就这样被他粗暴的动作蹭红。那副金丝边的眼镜架在他鼻梁上，倒看着禁欲得很，仿佛他裤子里头那鼓囊囊的物什与他并无什么关系。

顺着他腹肌的线条摸下去，单手解开他的皮带，我故作无意的蹭过他鼓胀的下身，他的眼睛本就与我隔视线相隔，现在更是看不到底的幽深，只有欲望的迫切不安分的浮起来，表现在出于动物本能的紧张，被狩猎者盯上的感觉笼罩住我。

布料从他身体上滑落，随着手指的勾动他的阴茎抽在我的手上，我不知道该说什么表达我的震惊，但是我的嘴巴和大脑显然不太协调，好大两个字脱口而出。

李敏亨没有什么反应，只是示意让我继续下去，看着我把他那条一看就价值不菲的裤子扔到地上，然后从下颚开始一点点开始吸吮红色的印记，他的指腹在我身体上某些长长的凹陷上游离，玩弄起一片粉色。

嘴唇覆在我的乳尖上，带着卑劣的恶意用犬齿细细摩擦挑逗着，与空气接触时留下一些刺痛的快感。润滑剂打开的声音，普通宾馆的隔音并不好，隔壁看电视的声音隐隐约约传过来，然后那些冰凉的液体在因为兴奋升温的躯体下变得温暖。他的手指刺入我的甬道，又轻轻停顿一瞬，那双眼睛又一次透过镜片注视过来，我浑身发麻，一种异样的感觉在我身体里乱窜，我感觉到湿漉漉的臀之间他的手不断的动作，摩擦之中神秘的快感在我精神上擦起火花。

他进来了。

这其实着实算不上什么美妙的体验，甚至能够等同于一场带有挑逗意味的酷刑，我可以发誓我从来没有被这样的玩意捅过——不管是哪种意义上来讲。这种感觉就像把我整个人从中间劈开，甚至在瞬间中赋予我跟被施与西班牙驴子或者是木桩刑的凡人间的共感。唯一值得庆幸的不过李敏亨比行刑者温柔太多，他亲吻我的额头，眼睑，我的嘴唇，抚慰我因为刺激而软下来的玩意，挑逗着让我放松下来，然后一点一点推进。

他开始缓慢的在里头运动，暧昧的活塞运动声充斥着这个房间，我感觉一汪水在我的甬道里面涌动，李敏亨似乎溶解在我的身体里，探索着磨过我的敏感，让我发出抑制不住的尖叫。

那阵隐隐约约的电视主持播音腔消失了，我甚至可以尽情幻想是否有一只耳朵正贴在墙壁上，自己的声音又怎样经过墙壁传导到另一边去。我感觉到眼角的湿润，然后是他俯下身来亲吻我眼角时柔软的触觉，分明是温柔的亲密，底下的动作却又凶狠的要命。那副该死的眼镜仍然架在他鼻梁上，方才俯下身来时，冰凉的金属感从我炽热的肌肤上滑过去。

我忍不住问他：“你不摘眼镜吗”

他沉默了一会，身体开始不知羞耻的渴求，那个柔软的入口一张一合，期望着这个男人再动一动。

房间瞬间沉进浓稠的夜，我知道是李敏亨伸手关掉了灯，他把我整个人翻了个面。

我真的会死在床上。

我听见金属扣在木质柜子上的声音，那个小巧的玩意将窗外的光反射过来，在床铺上照亮一个小斑点，在他不断顶入的动作中摇曳。

第二天早上再醒来时，眼镜又稳妥的架在李敏亨的鼻梁上了，那一身西装有些皱，覆在他身上倒还是严肃的样子。我甚至不敢确认昨晚那个快把我做的晕过去的禽兽和这个人模狗样的玩意是同一个。看了一眼我在被子里的我，他看起来很头疼死的摁了摁额角，开口问我：

“你昨晚的话算数吗？”

我感叹了一瞬男性早晨的迷人声线，才反应过来他在问什么。

“李先生的意思是想我当你的情人吗”我含含糊糊的嗯了一声，对着他眨了眨眼睛“好啊，但您得养我。”

李敏亨的喉结上下动了动，滑稽的卡在领口，他点了点头，问我要不要搬过去住。

他其实忙得很，虽然早上是和他从同一张床上爬起来，但是他总是醒的早，等我找到他的人影的时候大多数时候都是在厨房煎一个灾难级的鸡蛋。等到晚上，他偶尔也会回的晚些，但是多半是早早回来，然后我们在敲打键盘的声音里度过一个夜晚。作为情人的关系，我们夜晚的必修课却不是接吻和做爱，我总觉得他只是闲来无事想养只小宠物，揉揉脑袋作为听话的奖励。

好不容易要从课业里解放，当一个快乐的米虫，然后李敏亨就在他完事的时候说：

“我给你找了个导师。”

你妈的，为什么。  
你们瞧瞧这说的是人话吗。

我跟他说我只想混吃等死，他沉下脸来，他撑起自己上身的姿势使他大臂的肌肉不断鼓动，我发现了什么有意思的东西，颇有兴致的盯着他的手臂看。

他叹了口气，视线透过镜片笼罩在我身上，我隐约感觉到其中发生的某种可笑的扭曲，似乎有什么东西在镜架之上蹦跶，对这个固执的男人说什么，然后成为他别扭个性中的一部分。镜片是他和世界的连接口——他就这样透过这个扭曲光线的小玩意，去窥探这个世界。

我时常会想，镜片会不会将我也一同扭曲呢。

“我很失望”他这么对我说。

“我以为你只想睡我”看着他的海鸥眉可笑的皱在一起，我把地上的被褥挑起来裹在自己身上。

“…你要这么想”他顿了一下“你好好写论文，我奖励你。”  
_  
“李帝努，李敏亨最近是不是疯了？？？？？”

我蹲在厕所里崩溃的给我的发小兼李敏亨同事发短信，然后收到了李帝努缓缓发来的三个问号作为问候，并劝说我好好学习天天向上莫给他编故事。

……我就知道。

本是一时兴起去跑步，也是大脑不清醒喝了太多水，等到家的时候我只想往厕所溜。可偏偏李敏亨穿着西装在客厅看我的论文，听见开门声撩起眼皮看我一眼，让我过来坐下，一杯水就这样推到我面前。

我摆了摆手，换来的是没有感情的“喝”字。

坐在他柔软的沙发椅上，却觉得在坐刑椅，一分一秒于我来说都是煎熬，看他严肃的表情我敢怒不敢言心下肯定这人要整我，只敢在心里跪求这位爷赶紧放我走。

他大概是看完了站起身来，无视我哀怨的眼神把迫不及待要起身的我压回到沙发上，抬起腿来，脚尖撩动我的膝弯，我才发现他还穿着他从不穿进门里的尖头皮鞋。他踩上我的小腹，不轻不重的碾压，难以克制的生理冲动与羞耻感在他的动作下疯狂的斗争。我不明白他到底想惩戒还是褒奖我，惩戒则是过分挑逗，褒奖却过分煎熬，使我不得不找点什么分散我的注意力。

我盯着他脖子上的痣，他乌黑的瞳子盯着我看。他在看什么？我知道我的眼角一定通红，我的视线也覆着水汽，他是在看我的哪一部分？听见我颤抖声音求他饶了我，他发出一点不明晰的笑声，坐回他先前的位置，任由我往厕所里窜。

我在里面冷静了半天，第一次和李敏亨做留下的阴影让我一点点放松自己的身体，免得待会被这个驴捅穿。等我从厕所做好心理建设挪窝的时候，那双本该消失的尖头皮鞋好端端的呆在李敏亨脚上，倒是脸前少了什么东西。

“你不是一直想看我摘下它来吗”

我第一次不是透过镜片去看他的双眼，某种禁锢在恍惚之间被解除了，他的眼睛大且圆，给他的长相添了几分稚气，显得颇为无害。找不到准确焦点的目光在我们之间作祟，拉开朦胧的雨幕，某种特别特别的气质从他的身上散发。

“你自便，我现在任你摆弄”他换了个姿势，懒懒的把目光投过来，似乎他问的问题只是平淡的像“今天晚上吃什么一样”

“你想在这里，还是去我书房。”

肾上腺素是否在我血液中疯狂流淌，让我的心脏跳动变得更快，我甚至想问问面前这个李敏亨是否是被人夺舍，是不是他远在另一个半球的什么几百年没见的开放朋友取缔了他的古板灵魂。我拉着他的手一同跌在书房的地板上，他没有同往常一样翻上来掌控我的动作，而是重复了一遍：

“我现在任你掌控。”

嘴唇第一次覆上他的眼睛，他睫毛细密的触感扫过我的上唇，我吻下去，试探着与他深吻，然后恶意的在他脖子上留下吻痕。

“Mark Lee先生，要是明天上班被问起来，你该怎么解释呢？”

“大家都是成年人，有什么可解释的？”他的胸腔闷闷的震动，笑声传了过来“还是你敢做不敢当？”

我承认有些被他的态度激到了，用牙齿把他的裤子扯下一点，他已经硬了，东西打到我的脸上。我垂下头来用嘴唇包裹住他，模仿性交的动作上下套弄，尽管没有全部含进去，我也因为会厌的不适感而想翻白眼。我听见他粗重的喘息，用舌尖抵住他的呤口用力吮吸，他的青筋跳动着，出于某种卑劣的情绪，我在送开时稍微后退一些，白色的浓稠液体溅在我的脸上。我有些睁不开眼，但是能感知到我皮肤上一滴滴滑落下来的体液。

我被李敏亨吻了一下鼻尖，他将手指从我被揉乱的头发里抽出，我睁开眼睛对视他半睁着的双眼，释放的快意在他的眼底涌动，鼓励我更加出格的举动。

“你真淫荡，我的宝贝。”

我对夺舍的怀疑又深了几分，要知道李敏亨原本从不讲荤话。

我把我的运动裤褪下，扶着他的东西一点点坐下去，龟头缓慢的磨蹭着我的肠壁，却因为没站稳随着重力一下将他全数吞下，我高扬着头时的喘息被迫咽了回去。

你妈的，我真的要被捅穿了。

我在他身上用这个危险的姿势缓了半天，他恶劣的向上顶了顶，这个动作进入的太深，轻易把我带进高潮，更别说这个说着“任你摆布”的人食言，在我想退开时再一次顶进来。我的腿软的不行了，李敏亨却没有任何表示，他的表情里面有某种兽性，让我想像狗一样顺从的趴在他的脚边。

“李敏亨……帮帮我…”

我最终还是颤着声这般说。

他发出低低的笑声，我听见眼镜在桌子上短暂的摩擦，然后又回到了他的鼻梁上。他似乎又回到了那副严肃的壳子里，可却又将我推倒在地上。

我看见我脑袋旁边摊开的书，是我上次来他书房时无聊翻开的。然后我为了方便跑步穿的宽松衣物就被他掀起，蒙住我的双眼，也舒服住我的双手。身体在空气中颤抖，然后迎接他的吻。他是否在隔着一层皮肉亲吻我的肋骨，又是否想过把这一小块平坦的地方玩涨？我的乳尖不受控制的变得敏感，湿热粗糙的舌舔舐我的皮肤，对着我的红樱来回舔动，撩起头皮发麻的刺激。

“李敏亨，你为什么总是戴着眼镜。”

“摘下眼镜的时候看不清你的动作，我不喜欢预测别人要做什么的感觉”他舔吻我的大腿内侧，这个本来浸满灰尘的学术房间有我的喘息回荡，让我心里竟有中玷污圣地的愉悦“既然答应了，那就再出格一点。”

因为失去视觉而放大了其他感官，比如他的腰有力摆动撞击在我身体上的声音，比如他胸膛浮起的弧度，我甚至感觉到了他的青筋在我甬道中的摩擦。

我起码被压着做了五回，第二天的嗓子几乎要冒出烟来，看着他给书房换毯子，我抱着臂跟他说完全没必要。

他睨了我一眼。

“那下次你自己舔干净吧。”


End file.
